


Le temps n'a pas d'importance

by riversoftime



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 00:19:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19188118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversoftime/pseuds/riversoftime
Summary: Il la connait depuis des siècles, du moins le croit-il.Mais elle, elle le connait depuis toujours.





	Le temps n'a pas d'importance

Cela le frappa comme un coup de massue. Un coup de massue lourd de plusieurs tonnes. Mais après tout, elle avait toujours eu cet effet sur lui.

Il connaissait Tasha Lem depuis son cinquième corps. Il était tout blond à l'époque, et adorait déjà les chapeaux. Il avait développé une passion étrange pour le céleri à cette époque, cependant. Les nœuds papillons étaient définitivement plus cools. Quoi qu'il en soit, Tash' l'avait aidé, alors, à vaincre une invasion de Cyberman dans le nouveau Paris. Puis elle avait presque réussi à le mettre dans son lit. Ou sur son autel, ce qui revenait peu ou proue à la même chose. Elle avait toujours été incroyablement séductrice ce qui, d'ordinaire, avait plutôt tendance à le mettre mal à l'aise. Mais avec elle il aimait inexplicablement ça. Un peu.   
Son refus absolu de vieillir le dérangeait davantage. Pourquoi devait il changer de corps, lui, alors qu'elle pouvait garder éternellement le même visage ? C'était injuste. Et déroutant. Et un peu sexy, aussi. Certes, le fait qu'elle ne soit sans doute que la projection physique du plus grand ordinateur connu devait avoir quelque chose à voir dans l'histoire. Du plus grand ordinateur religieux.. Religieux bon sang ! Pourquoi Dieu devait il se mêler à tout ça ? C'était une nonne. Une nonne immortelle. Une nonne immortelle qui avait instauré comme règle qu'on se présenta nu devant elle. C'était pervers. Ça non plus, il n'aurait pas du aimer.  
Mais elle était diablement réelle pour une projection.

Autant dire que c'était une vieille histoire, entre eux, quand il la rencontra au dessus de Trenzalore, accompagné de Clara. Cependant ça faisait plusieurs siècles qu'il ne l'avait rencontrée, depuis sa dixième incarnation en fait. Alors il était un peu pardonné, non ? Parce qu'à l'instant où il fut devant elle, relevant les yeux pour la regarder après sa révérence, quelque chose cliqua dans son cerveau et il se figea. Il se figea pendant plusieurs secondes, incapable de détourner le regard d'elle. Il savait ce qu'elle allait dire. Ou ce qu'elle aurait du dire. Ou ce qu'elle pensait, en le déshabillant ainsi du regard. Façon de parler, puisqu'il était nu. 

"Salut mon bichon"  
Hello Sweetie

Ses cœurs trébuchèrent et il dut verrouiller ses genoux pour que son corps ne fasse pas de même. Bien entendu, c'était elle ! Aucune prison ne l'avait retenue, alors ce n'était pas un ridicule ordinateur dans une bibliothèque poussiéreuse qui allait y parvenir ! Elle avait eut tout le temps voulu, et toute l’intelligence d'une Dame du Temps, pour comprendre comment en extraire ses données, créer les prémices de l'Unité papale, puis en faire le plus gros ordinateur existant dans l'univers. Et en devenir la grande prêtresse. Tasha Lem. Lem. Mel. Melody Pond. River Song. 

Il se serait frappé.   
Et, en bonne épouse du Docteur, sa première phrase fut un mensonge. Un nouveau corps ? Vraiment ? Comme si elle ne le connaissait pas celui-là. Et intimement même. Il se ressaisit en un instant et joua le jeu, cabotin. "Tasha, tu parles de ce vieux corps ? Je le traîne depuis des siècles"  
Ça n'empêcha pas ses cœurs de bondirent d'allégresse quand elle ronronna "Joli quand même. Alléchant."  
Le flirt revint sur sa langue et dans son corps comme une vieille habitude, mais il ne put s'empêcher de bredouiller quand il fallu présenter Clara. Il ne savait plus comment la qualifier. Pas sous ces yeux là. Compagne ? Certainement pas !  
Il ne put non plus s'empêcher de la suivre comme un chiot derrière sa maîtresse, alors que son antique cerveau cherchait à remplir toutes les cases manquantes, à recomposer le puzzle qu'elle s'était amusée à éparpiller dans son esprit depuis plusieurs centaines d'années. Son psychopathe sur mesure. Comme elle avait du s'amuser. Peut être était il temps de lui rendre la pareil. 

–

Il réussit à tenir vingt quatre années. Pour une raison inconnue il aimait bien ce chiffre, vingt quatre.

Vingt quatre années où il lui rendait visite quand elle l'invitait.   
Vingt quatre années où elle le rejoignait sans avoir besoin d'aucune invitation.   
Elle arrivait juste certaines nuits, bien souvent quand il se sentait trop seul, trop déprimé, quand les batailles avaient été trop rudes. Mais bien entendu, elle avait toujours su quand il avait le plus besoin d'elle. Il n'y avait aucune raison que ça change.   
Il avait flirté avec elle à chaque fois, toujours un peu dérouté par la disparition de ses cheveux fous, toujours un peu attiré par ce regard qui n'avait pas changé. Les yeux avaient changés, mais pas le regard. Pas la manière dont il se posait sur lui. Elle avait flirté en retour, gardant toujours un distance de quelques millimètres entre leurs lèvres. Ça le rendait fou. Mais c'était Tasha, n'est ce pas ? Elle ne sortait jamais de son rôle, aussi fort qu'il tenta de la pousser à le faire.

Alors bien entendu, ce fut lui qui céda le premier.  
Ils étaient en train de disputer une partie d'échec, comme ils aimaient à le faire. C'était quoi ? Leur deux centième depuis le début du siège ? Il ne gagnait pas aussi souvent qu'il l'aurait du, et ça aussi ça le rendait fou. Il était un Seigneur du Temps, bon sang, la race qui avait inventé les échecs ! Et elle, elle était … Il déglutit quand le regard moqueur, toujours peint de son bandeau noir, resta fixé sur lui. Elle souriait en coin, immobile, attendant qu'il couche son roi. Ce qu'il fit du bout de l'index, sans la quitter des yeux. 

"Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu mettes en échec mon roi avec ta reine ? C'est tricher !"

Elle gloussa "Dit le dernier représentant du peuple qui a inventé les échecs. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai donné tant de pouvoir aux reines, sur l'échiquier"

"Non. Mais c'est toi qui l'utilise de manière fourbe. Tu as toujours été fourbe avec moi"

Elle haussa un de ses sourcils délicats, tout en caressant l'ivoire patiné de sa reine blanche. "Vraiment ?"

Il avança sa lèvre inférieur, boudant presque. Il la détestait, parfois. Même si ce n'était pas sa ligne. Bon sang que ça lui manquait, de l'entendre dire ça. Bon sang comme tout lui manquait alors qu'elle était là, à moins d'un mètre de lui, et pourtant absolument hors de portée. Soudain le jeu ne l'amusa plus du tout. "Je préférai ton autre nom"

Elle plissa les yeux, méfiante, et il fut certain qu'elle pouvait voir à travers ses vêtements. Il résista à l'envie de vérifier. Il était bien habillé, n'est ce pas ? Ils étaient dans sa tour, à Noël, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il soit nu ! Il reprit le contrôle de cet esprit qui avait bien trop tendance à divaguer, d'autant plus qu'elle ne regardait pas à travers ses vêtements. Elle regardait à travers son regard, jusqu'à son âme. Ce qui était bien plus embarrassant. Il rougit, déglutit et réprima l'envie de bondir sur ses pieds. Et de s'enfuir. Ou tout du moins de faire les cents pas dans la pièce, en battant des bras pour évacuer la tension. Il soutint au contraire son regard, et sa voix sortit un peu rauque quand il poursuivit.  
"Ne crois tu pas que le jeu a assez duré ? Je m'avoue vaincu. Tu gagnes. Toujours et complètement."

Elle ferma les yeux.

"Je t'en prie. Dis le moi" La voix du Docteur se brisa. Il avait refermé ses doigts sur le bord de la table et serrait à présent si fort que ses phalanges étaient blanches. "J'ai besoin … J'ai besoin …"

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Ses prunelles brillaient de larmes contenues. Mais elle souriait. Lentement, avec cette grâce féline qui n'appartenait qu'à elle, elle se pencha vers lui et posa son index sur les lèvres exsangues qui bégayaient. Sa voix le fit frissonner.

"Hello, Sweetie"

La seule manière qu'il eut d'empêcher un sanglot de sortir de sa gorge fut de se lever précipitamment, faisant tomber la chaise derrière lui, et de se jeter à corps perdu sur elle. Il prit son visage en coupe, presque brutalement, et fondit sur ses lèvres.   
Ce n'était plus elle. Ce n'était plus son goût, ce n'était plus son odeur. Le parfum de poussière et du Temps avait disparu. Ce n'était pas une Dame du Temps qui se trouvait devant lui. En tout cas ce n'était pas le corps d'une Dame du Temps, il ne pouvait sentir le pouls que d'un seul cœur sous ses doigts.  
Mais c'était quand même elle. Sa manière de l'embrasser, d'ouvrir ses lèvres pour lui, sa manière de se donner sans la moindre arrière pensée, entièrement et sans retour possible. C'était la manière d'aimer d'une Dame du Temps. C'était elle. Sa chanson. Sa femme.  
Il ne la relâcha que lorsque l'air vint à manquer à ses poumons, et ce malgré sa dérivation. A bout de souffle il appuya son front contre le sien, refusant de s'éloigner, caressant son visage de ses mains. Puis il plongea son regard clair en elle, à travers le masque de maquillage, jusqu'à son âme.

"Chérie, je suis rentré"  
"C'est pas trop tôt, tu en as mis du temps"

Quelque chose bougea au fond de lui, et ce fut comme si l'univers était revenu en place. Il fallut attendre des heures avant qu'ils ne puissent dire autre choses. Des heures passées à s'embrasser, à se toucher, à se dévorer, à retrouver leur intimité familière jusqu'à ne plus être qu'un amas de corps mêlés sur le lit du Docteur.   
Il apprit alors que si, pour lui, la bibliothèque était vieille de plus de trois cent cinquante ans, ça en faisait plus de deux mille pour elle. Le temps, comme toujours, s'écoulait différemment pour eux. Il apprit comment elle s'était échappé, du moins en partie. Il apprit comment elle était devenue Tasha, comment elle n'avait pu totalement résister au besoin de garder un peu de Melody en elle. Il apprit combien ça avait été douloureux de voir Kovarian les rejoindre, de la voir se détacher de la branche principale de l'ordre qu'elle avait crée et de savoir ce qui allait se passer. Sans intervenir. Il apprit comment elle était arrivée à Trenzalore. Il apprit comment elle maintenait ce corps, presque entièrement réel, ce corps totalement vivant tant qu'elle restait au sein du vaisseau ordinateur de l'Unité Papale. Ce corps qu'elle ne pouvait maintenir que quelques heures en dehors du complexe. Il comprit qu'elle était toujours prisonnière, même si la prison avait changé.  
Plus important encore, il comprit qu'elle était toujours, complètement, sa femme. Et qu'il était toujours, complètement sien. 

–

Trois cents ans s'écoulèrent, rythmés par leur rencontres. Ils s'étaient à nouveau mariés - pour la 45ème fois à dire vrai - quelques semaines après leurs retrouvailles. Ça avait été un mariage très intime. Juste eux deux et un nœud papillon. Ils n'avaient besoin de rien de plus. Elle lui avait offert un anneau, qu'il avait glissé à son annulaire gauche. A l’intérieur était gravé un simple inscription, en Gallifreyen circulaire. Le temps n'a pas d'importance. Il n'avait pas tardé à lui en fabriquer un en retour, gravé de la même manière. Toujours et complètement.  
Après tant de siècles, ils acceptaient enfin à quel point ils s'appartenaient, malgré le temps et l'espace. Malgré leurs chronologies impossibles. Leur histoire se mêlait et s'entremêlait à travers les siècles jusqu'à devenir une tapisserie aux fils inextricables. Tasha Lem qu'il connaissait depuis des siècles, née bien après River Song, la femme qui l'avait tué la première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré. Puis qui l'avait sauvé. La femme qu'il avait épousé au sommet d'une pyramide dans une chronologie avortée.   
Et toujours, quel que soit son visage, elle veillait sur lui. Certaines nuit il montait jusqu'à l'horloge de sa tour, prenant Cafetière avec lui, et levait les yeux vers le ciel d'encre. Et ça lui suffisait. Il savait qu'elle était là, juste au dessus de lui, protégeant ses arrières. Sa femme incroyable. 

Des cheveux gris apparurent, des rides naquirent sur son visage, son dos se voûta, et elle resta la même. C'était tellement agaçant. Et tellement réconfortant.   
Quand le TARDIS revint, lui ramenant Clara, elle lui demanda de venir la rejoindre. Il aurait pu le parier. L'enfant du TARDIS, n'est ce pas ? Elle avait sans doute senti la présence de Sexy à l’instant même où la Vieille Fille s'était posée sur Trenzalore. 

Au début, tout se passa comme à l'ordinaire. Enfin, ce qui était l'ordinaire pour eux quand ils avaient un public, parce que leurs retrouvailles privées étaient bien plus … Privées.   
Elle lui offrit des douceurs, ils évoquèrent le passé, ils flirtèrent. Et leurs regards en disaient bien plus que les mots  
"Ils ont crées une psychopathe pour te tuer" Oh, ce petit sourire qu'elle avait !

"Avec qui je me suis marié" Répondit-il du tac au tac. Sous la table il caressa de son pouce son anneau patiné par le temps, certain qu'elle faisait de même de son côté. "Je serai pas là devant toi si je n'avais pas croisé la route de River Song"  
Ses cœurs s'emballaient en suivant le rythme hypnotique de cette joute familière, aussi familière que leurs affrontements aux échecs. Aussi ne comprit-il pas assez vite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Que quelque chose allait définitivement mal. Il cria "NON !" quand il comprit qu'elle était morte. Morte une nouvelle fois, et sans lui à ses côtés. Pas que ça ait changé quelque chose la première fois. Il supplia les dieux auxquels il ne croyait pas, la supplia elle, pour que ça ne soit pas vrai.

Puis tout s'accéléra soudain et l’enchaînement des événements le laissa pantois. Un instant elle souriait, l'instant suivant les Daleks l'encerclait et elle menaçait la vie de Clara. 

Pourtant, même à cet instant, il décida de lui faire confiance. Toujours et complètement, c'était la promesse qu'il lui avait fait, n'est ce pas ? Un univers où il ne faisait pas confiance à River Song se déchirerait instantanément. Alors il lui mentit. Le Docteur ment, n'est ce pas ? C'était la première règle qu'il lui avait appris. Et il la provoqua. Il était bon à ça, il le savait. Il était toujours parvenu à l'agacer prodigieusement, la moitié du temps sans même comprendre comment.   
La claque qui ébranla sa mâchoire lui apprit qu'il avait réussit à la ramener. Bon sang, quelle femme ! Elle avait l'art de souffler le chaud et le froid dans leur relation ! Il retint un sourire fou et entra dans la bataille avec elle.   
Celle-ci fut promptement finie et il ne put résister à la pulsion de l'embrasser sauvagement, et au diable Clara. C'était sa femme après tout, et elle venait – encore ! - de lui sauver la vie. 

"Tu n'as jamais su résister à une provocation" S'exclama-t-il, triomphant, ayant toujours son goût sur les lèvres. Sa main s'attarda sur sa joue, la caressant tendrement. Par Rassilon, il aimait cette femme !  
"Embrasse-moi quand je te le demande" Répondit-elle en lui souriant, son regard à nouveau vibrant de défis et de vie. Comme s'il était déjà parvenu à résister à cette pulsion particulière...  
"Tu ferais mieux de le demander gentiment" Il en reparleraient, se promit-il. Quand il aurait réglé ce petit, léger, embarrassant, problème avec les Daleks, il l'obligerait à lui demander. Très gentiment. Sous peine de représailles.  
"Dans tes rêves." De sévères représailles. 

Il ne résista pas au plaisir d'effleurer ses lèvres du bout de l'index, puis ils retrouvèrent tous deux leur sérieux. De l'amour à la guerre, une course qu'ils menaient ensemble depuis des siècles. Presque une danse, en fait. Elle lui assura qu'elle pouvait les ramener jusqu'au TARDIS et son cerveau commença à élaborer des plans pour les débarrasser, au moins temporairement, de la menace.  
Puis cette femme exaspérante décida qu'il était temps de lui flanquer à nouveau la frousse. Ça devait être un passe temps pour elle, il ne voyait pas d'autre explication. Vraiment ? Lui dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas combattre un simple Dalek ? Ils en avaient combattus des armées ensemble, que diable ! Bon. Peut être pas dans sa tête. Mais elle n'était pas vraiment réelle, n'est ce pas ? Enfin, si. Elle était réelle. Bien sûr qu'elle était réelle. Mais ce corps n'était pas parfaitement vivant. Et elle était River Song !   
Le Docteur s'arrêta un instant, s'appuyant sur sa canne, et prit une profonde inspiration. Puis il se tourna vers elle et chercha son regard, la fixant jusqu'à trouver son âme.

"Écoute moi bien. Tu as passé ta vie à combattre le psychopathe en toi. Alors tais toi et fais tout pour le vaincre !" Ce démon qu'il avait prit pour femme se contenta d'un sourire pour toute réponse. Un foutu sourire ! Attiré par elle comme le papillon qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'être par la flamme qu'elle serait toujours, il posa à nouveau la paume de sa main sur sa joue. Elle avait toujours eu cet effet sur lui, d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne. Ses mains avaient toujours été attirées par River Song. Son nez, sa joue, ses lèvres, ses boucles … Il en allait de même avec Tasha, avant même qu'il ne sache qui elle était pour lui. Avant même qu'il ne connaisse River Song.   
C'était inhabituel pour lui, ce besoin constant de toucher quelqu'un. Pas seulement de prendre une main où de faire un câlin, non, mais de toucher. Elle avait toujours été son exception. Quelle femme exaspérante. C'était logique qu'il l'ait épousée.   
"C'est un ordre. Tasha Lem !" Il appuya les syllabes de son nom comme une provocation, sachant que tous deux entendraient celui qu'il ne pouvait prononcer en présence de Clara. River Song !

Sans attendre de réponse, car il n'y en avait qu'une seule qu'il accepterait, il rentra dans le téléporteur. Et parce qu'elle était River Song, parce que, pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas, il ne parviendrait jamais à lui faire totalement accepter qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas, elle cru qu'il allait s'enfuir à bord de son TARDIS.  
Et parce qu'elle était River Song, elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle l'acceptait, qu'elle lui pardonnait. Qu'elle resterait en sentinelle, pour protéger Trenzalore. Sans doute était-ce même ce qu'elle voulait qu'il fasse. Qu'il quitte la planète où il devait mourir. Qu'il court loin de sa tombe. Dans un lointain passé, sur les bord du lac Silencio, elle l'avait supplié de faire la même chose. Fuir.  
Comment pouvait-elle le connaître si parfaitement et si mal à la fois ? Fuir quand elle restait là ? S'éloigner de l'endroit qu'il avait promis de protéger, il aurait pu le faire. Il se serait détesté, mais il aurait pu le faire, pour sauver Clara. Mais s'éloigner d'elle ? Jamais. 

"A présent fuis, Docteur" Murmura-t-elle comme une supplique – leurs regards se croisant une dernière fois - avant de fermer le rideau rouge sur lui. Il serra les mâchoires et fit ce qui devait être fait. Mentir à Clara, la renvoyer sur terre. Rester sur Trenzalore. 

 

–

Quatre cents ans s'écoulèrent encore.   
Tous les ennemis avaient été vaincus, sauf les Daleks. Mais c'était normal, non ? Ça avait toujours été lui contre les Daleks. Inébranlable, immuable, elle s'était tenue à ses côtés année après année.   
C'est comme ça que l’univers devrait se rappeler d'eux. Le Docteur et sa femme, combattant ensemble pour la paix.   
Mais la fin de la bataille approchait, et il ne pouvait la gagner. Alors elle se dresserait seule, sa femme au courage indomptable, et c'était ce qui lui faisait le plus mal. Savoir qu'il ne serait plus là pour son dernier combat. 

Le Docteur soupira et ouvrit les yeux.   
Il était vieux, maintenant, si terriblement vieux. C'était ironique qu'il devienne aussi vieux dans ce corps en particulier. Il avait été jeune, avec. Si jeune, si fou et plein d'espoirs.   
Elle ? Elle, elle n'avait pas changé. Mais il l'avait toujours su, n'est ce pas ? Il lui avait dit, il y a si longtemps à présent. Et tu ne changeras jamais, River. Jamais, jamais.  
Il sourit à ce souvenir et referma un peu plus fort ses bras autour d'elle. Elle était encore venue le voir, la veille, et s'était endormie contre lui, le nez au creux de son cou. Elle ne semblait pas le voir vieillir, ne lui donnait jamais l'impression qu'il n'était plus qu'un vieillard aux jambes tremblantes. Alors, pour elle, juste pour elle, ses bras retrouvaient un peu de leur ancienne force quand ils l'enveloppaient pour la serrer contre ses cœurs. Ils avaient eu 700 ans ensemble. Presque ensemble. Et pourtant, au crépuscule de sa vie, le Docteur trouvait encore que ça n'était pas assez.  
Il se recroquevilla autour d'elle, enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux dénoués. La douceur de ses boucles ensoleillées lui manquaient. Leur odeur lui manquait. Mais il aimait la calme rivière soyeuse de ses longs cheveux sombres. L'éternité n'aurait pas été suffisante pour l'aimer.

"Je t'entends ruminer, mon amour" Marmonna une voix endormie. Tasha remua contre lui et leva la tête pour l'observer, alors que ses bras venaient l'entourer pour le ramener encore plus près d'elle.

"Je ne rumine pas." Il esquissa une moue, cette fameuse moue que les années n'avaient jamais pu effacer de ses lèvres. Elle y piqua un baiser, souriante. Ses yeux, pour une fois libérés de leur maquillage de nuit, étaient doux.

"Alors que fais tu, mon cher ?"  
"Je réfléchis. Tu sais …. Je n'ai jamais cessé de chercher à te sortir de la bibliothèque. Je n'ai jamais renoncé, ma chérie. Pas vraiment. Mais maintenant c'est trop tard, n'est ce pas ? J'en suis à ma dernière vie, ma dernière course. Que deviendras tu, une fois que Tasha …" Il ne put continuer. Même le dire était trop douloureux. Elle se contenta de le regarder, un long moment, puis ses lèvres s'ourlèrent de ce sourire particulier qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

"Spoilers"

"River !"  
Elle soupira, et ses mains passèrent sous sa chemise pour lui caresser le dos. "Rien ne se termine avant que la dernière heure ne sonne, mon amour. Toi plus que tout autre devrais le savoir. Je sais que nous sommes à l'endroit de ton tombeau, nous l'avons vus tous deux. Je sais aussi que tu n'as plus l'énergie de te régénérer" Les larmes brillaient dans ses yeux, mais elle souriait toujours, tiède et vivante au creux de ses bras.  
"Mais je sais aussi ce que j'ai vu, en courant avec toi. Je sais que tu es l'homme de tous les impossibles. Tu as accomplis des choses que personne n'aurait pu imaginer. S'il existe des miracles dans l'univers, c'est parce que tu as inventé ce mot. Alors je croirai au miracle, pour toi. Parce que rien ne pourra jamais me convaincre que tu es réellement mort. Quand le corps de Tasha Lem cessera d'exister au sein de l'Unité Papale mes données retourneront à la bibliothèque. Et je chercherai des traces de ton existence, à travers tous les livres jamais écrits. Je ne cesserai jamais de te chercher"

Le Docteur ferma les yeux et posa ses lèvres, ses vieilles lèvres craquelées, sur son front. Il pouvait sentir sa cicatrice, là où l'oeil du Dalek l'avait transpercée. Un témoin parmi tant d'autres de la force incroyable de cette femme. Si elle était assez forte pour croire à l'impossible, alors il ne pouvait faire autre chose que de croire, au moins pour un instant, avec elle.

"Et je ne cesserai jamais de chercher à t'en sortir, River. Jamais, jamais. Je te le promet. Jusqu'aux derniers battements de mes cœurs. S'il y a un seul miracle que je demande à l'univers, c'est celui-là"

Elle blottit à nouveau son visage au creux de son cou et ferma les yeux, prête à se rendormir. "Le temps n'a pas d'importance, Sweetie..." Il embrassa son front avec ferveur, resserra son emprise autour d'elle, et ferma à son tour les yeux.

 

Quinze jours plus tard elle volait son TARDIS pour lui ramener Clara. Comme elle l'avait toujours fait, elle pensait qu'il ne devait pas rester seul. Et elle savait, ils savaient tous les deux, que la dernière bataille approchait.   
Il sut que c'était elle, bien évidemment, mais ne sut jamais ce qu'elle avait fait, après. Il ne la vit pas disparaître dans la forêt pour lui donner du temps, un tout petit peu de temps en plus, et faire face – seule – à leurs ennemis. Mais, par delà toute explication rationnelle, il sut l'instant exact où Tasha Lem cessa d'exister. Et il accepta sa mort – seul - face aux vaisseaux Daleks.

C'est alors que le miracle se produisit. Celui dans lequel elle croyait, celui dans lequel il avait fait semblant de croire pour elle. Clara, sa fille impossible, rendit ce miracle possible.   
Il vainquit les Daleks, sauva Noël, et gagna un nouveau cycle de régénération. 

Il devint un Écossais grincheux. Un vieil Écossais grincheux. Il était certain qu'Amy avait quelque chose à voir avec ce choix. Les Écossais étaient si bornés. Et, en bon Écossais grincheux, il ne garda qu'une seule chose de sa précédente réincarnation. Un vieil anneau tout simple, patiné par le temps, à son annulaire gauche. Le temps n'a pas d'importance  
Il possédait à présent un cycle entier de régénération, peut être davantage encore, pour trouver un moyen de ramener sa femme à ses côtés. Et il allait les utiliser à bon escient. 

 

La neige continua à tomber sur Noël, bien après le départ du TARDIS. Elle tomba sur la ville, sur les pleines défigurées par la guerre. Elle tomba aussi dans la forêt, recouvrant les pas de la dernière combattante de Trenzalore. Elle n'eut pas de corps à recouvrir. Tasha étant restée trop longtemps loin de l'ordinateur géant de son Eglise, elle avait simplement disparu et ses données étaient retournées à la bibliothèque. Le combat de la mère supérieure avait prit fin après plus de 2700 ans de bons et loyaux services. L'Unité Papale poursuivrait son œuvre sans elle. Elle avait tout prévu pour cela. Une fois encore, River Song était parvenue à sauver le Docteur. Même si, cette fois ci, elle avait du utiliser le chemin le plus long pour y parvenir.  
De Tasha Lem il ne restait qu'un anneau qui disparu, après un dernier scintillement, sous le blanc manteau. Toujours et complètement.


End file.
